


leave the door open

by unnameable



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, johnjae: stares in aquarius, when the devil can't get you he sends an aquarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnameable/pseuds/unnameable
Summary: ooh baby don't keep me waitinthere's so much love we could be making
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	leave the door open

**Author's Note:**

> [silk sonic voices]: imma leave the door open

“-leave the door open.” Johnny’s voice carries, sounding farther and farther away.

Jaehyun hopes he hasn’t missed anything important. He’d started tuning Johnny out after their initial exchange in favour of paging through his script. His agent had given him the script this morning saying he was in talks for the main character, but Jaehyun was eyeing the villain role heavily. The plot was interesting, and before he knew it he had read a significant chunk of it. He was interrupted by a grunt.

Johnny was standing at the doorway of their ensuite bathroom, dripping water, a towel slung loosely around his waist. Johnny was resting an arm on the doorframe, rivulets of water dripping down his defined chest looking obscene. 

“I said, I would leave the door open.” Johnny says. 

Oh. Jaehyun blinks. He hadn’t even registered the sound of the shower turning on, nor did he hear Johnny’s usual singing. “You couldn’t just say you wanted to fuck?” Jaehyun said. 

“Jaehyun,” Johnny said petulantly. “I wanted you to take care of me.”

Jaehyun hums. “Did you now?”

Jaehyun rises from his all-too-comfortable position on the bed and makes his way over to Johnny. He loosens Johnny’s towel, bringing it up to his chest and patting at the water. “You’re dripping water everywhere,” Jaehyun shakes his head. 

“I don’t care.” Johnny said. 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. His hands move the towel to Johnny’s shoulders, trying to dry him off. It was like he had literally just stepped out of the shower, Johnny was soaked still. He continues to pat Johnny dry, taking care of Johnny though maybe not in the way he wanted. 

Jaehyun drapes the towel around Johnny’s shoulders. “Better now?” Jaehyun asks. 

Johnny smiles. “Maybe. Now I want to take care of you.” 

Jaehyun lets Johnny manhandle him onto the bed. Johnny pushes Jaehyun flat onto his back, and Jaehyun goes willingly. Johnny pins him down sloppily, slotting their lips together in a kiss. 

It’s familiar, the give and take. When Jaehyun bites Johnny’s lower lip, Johnny pulls back, pressing kisses to Jaehyun’s jaw. 

“How come you’re wearing so much?” Johnny asked. 

“You,” Jaehyun kisses Johnny’s head, “had a head start.” 

Johnny’s hands busy themselves with getting rid of Jaehyun’s shirt first, Johnny undoing the buttons hastily and throwing the shirt somewhere to be found later in a rush to touch Jaehyun’s bare skin. No matter how many times they’d done this, Johnny was always handsy. Jaehyun thought Johnny was trying to memorize every inch of his skin, brushing up on his knowledge each time. 

Johnny’s kisses move from Jaehyun’s neck, down, down, barely brushing his collarbones, caressing his nipples before playfully biting one. Involuntarily Jaehyun twines his hands in Johnny’s hair. 

Johnny continues his downward path of kisses, and just above Jaehyun’s navel, one of Johnny’s hands curl around Jaehyun’s thigh, squeezing gently. 

“Time to get these off,” Johnny says, peeling Jaehyun’s pyjama pants off. Jaehyun’s boxers are still on, which doesn’t necessarily surprise Jaehyun. Johnny changed directions, mouthing at Jaehyun’s thighs, making sure each one got equal attention. His hands stayed busy too, feeling up Jaehyun’s hardening cock through his boxers. 

When Johnny deems his ministrations enough, he looks up at Jaehyun. Johnny flutters his fingers just above the waistband of Jaehyun’s boxers. 

“Off,” Jaehyun said. 

“No ‘please’?” asked Johnny. 

“Off, please,” Jaehyun repeated after Johnny. 

“Good,” Johnny said, tugging the boxers down to Jaehyun’s knees and off with one smooth movement. Jaehyun is painfully hard now, and Johnny eyes his cock appreciatively. 

“Now what?” Johnny asks. 

“... Touch me.” Jaehyun said. 

“Touch you how?” 

“Anyway you want,” said Jaehyun. He wasn’t feeling picky, not in the slightest. 

Johnny hums, tilting his head in thought. “What about,” he licked across the head of Jaehyun’s cock, “that?” 

If Jaehyun was a weaker man he thought his dick would have twitched just at that. “Good. Great.” 

“And this?” Johnny swipes his thumb across the head of Jaehyun’s cock, sucking the precum off and releasing his thumb with a popping noise. 

Jaehyun gulps. Luckily for him, it seems as Johnny’s chatter was coming to an end, as Johnny swallowed around Jaehyun’s cock. Johnny builds a rhythm, spit-slick sounds going straight to the horny part of Jaehyun’s brain. 

While Jaehyun is trying to get a grip he hears the familiar uncapping noise of the lube. Johnny and Jaehyun had sex regularly enough that they could skip full prep, but Johnny always liked to take his time with Jaehyun. Johnny pushes a finger into Jaehyun while simultaneously hollowing out his cheeks and sucking on Jaehyun’s cock. How Jaehyun loved Johnny’s multi-tasking abilities. His hips jerk up, thrusting uncontrollably into Johnny’s mouth. Johnny moans, the vibrations triggering a similar moan from Jaehyun. 

Johnny backs off, saying, “Fuck me.” He takes Jaehyun’s cock back into his mouth, right to the hilt. Jaehyun gives some lazy thrusts, the warmth of Johnny’s mouth being eclipsed by Johnny’s two fingers opening Jaehyun up. Johnny’s fingers grow more decisive as they search for Jaehyun’s prostate, Jaehyun pulling Johnny away from his cock. 

“I’ll cum too soon.” said Jaehyun. 

“So just cum.” Johnny said. 

“Want you to fuck me already.” 

Johnny makes a show of sighing dramatically, saying, “If you insist.”

Johnny takes his fingers out of Jaehyun with a neat twist of his wrist. “How do you want it?” 

“Like this. I wanna look at you.” Jaehyun said. 

Johnny gasps. “Me?” 

“Mm, you. Come here.” 

And Johnny does, kissing Jaehyun. Jaehyun can taste himself in their kiss, his cock throbbing wildly. 

They’re still kissing, Johnny’s tongue doing that thing that makes Jaehyun a bit lightheaded, when Johnny rubs the blunt head of his lubed up cock against Jaehyun’s hole. Johnny doesn’t waste any time teasing, as he pushes in slowly until he’s fully sheathed inside Jaehyun. 

It’s Jaehyun who has to say, “Move.” 

So Johnny does, motions fluid. His hands come to rest at Jaehyun’s hips, biceps flexing as he moves Jaehyun, adjusting their position. Johnny seems to hit the jackpot immediately, thrusting directly at Jaehyun’s prostate. 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun moans. 

“Close yet?” Johnny asks. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun moans, replying wobbly, “Yeah I’m really close.” 

Johnny grips Jaehyun’s cock and one, two, three strokes later Jaehyun is spilling into Johnny’s hand with a groan. Johnny strokes him through it, the thrusts on his prostate prolonging the orgasm. Jaehyun’s vision goes blurry for a second. 

Johnny’s thrusts have slowed accordingly, accounting for post orgasm sensitivity. Johnny brushes back Jaehyun’s hair softly. “You all good there?”

Jaehyun nods. “I’m all good. I want more.” 

“Gonna let me fuck you?” 

“Please, please,” Jaehyun is not beyond begging. 

Johnny makes a noise akin to a growl as he fucks into Jaehyun with renewed vigour.

“Can I come inside?” Johnny asks. 

“Cum inside me, please, I want it all inside,” pleads Jaehyun. 

Johnny groans, his neat and measured strokes stuttering at Jaehyun’s begging. “You want it that bad?” 

“Always.” Jaehyun tightens around Johnny, finally pushing Johnny over the edge. 

Johnny gives one last hard thrust, filling Jaehyun to the hilt and cums inside of Jaehyun. Johnny’s cum is so deep inside of Jaehyun, so warm. It’s a feeling Jaehyun can’t get enough of, he’s still impossibly turned on. 

Johnny collapses onto Jaehyun, breathing hard. The warm weight on top of and inside Jaehyun is absolutely divine. 

They lie there trying to catch their breath. When Johnny starts to soften inside Jaehyun, he pulls out. As the cum trickles out of Jaehyun’s hole, Johnny takes a finger and fucks his cum back into Jaehyun. 

“Want more of your cum in me again,” said Jaehyun. 

Johnny groans, and it’s a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> my first non-rarepair! hope u enjoyed, thank u for reading xoxo


End file.
